


Steve's Sketchbook Bucky Edition

by o00whitney00o (XDX3XP)



Series: Steve's Sketchbook [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Steve Rogers, NSFW Art, Other, Partial Nudity, Stucky - Freeform, steve's sketchbook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDX3XP/pseuds/o00whitney00o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 Images drawn by yours truly for alkja of tumblr's wonderful head-cannon. The Mature rating is because some of the drawings display some nudity.</p><p>BTW FOR THOSE WHO WISH TO KNOW I FINALLY FOUND A NEW PLACE TO HOST MY ART I AM CURRENTLY IN THE PROCESS OF REPLACING THE PHOTOBUCKET LINKS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE :).</p><p>The link to the tumblr post that started this series is located in the first chapter.</p><p>There are others but I need to finish the rest in order to post them in order</p><p>I have finished completely #1-10 as well as # 13-17  so to be completely done with this series I need to finish head cannons # 11, 12 and 18.  With the addition of an epilogue piece.</p><p>But I got a new tablet and some free time so I should finish them soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Head-cannon

**Author's Note:**

> There are others but I need to finish the rest in order to post them in order
> 
> I have finished completely #1-10 as well as # 13-17 so to be completely done with this series I need to finish head cannons # 11, 12 and 18. With the addition of an epilogue piece.
> 
> But I got a new tablet and some free time so I should finish them soon.

This was inspired by alkja on tumblrs lovely head cannon 


	2. Smoking Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon #1 Bucky puffing out smoke from a cigarette in the most obscene way possible.


	3. Sleeping Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon #2 Bucky asleep in a mound of blankets looking like someone is blowing him underneath them.


	4. Uniformed Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon #3 Bucky in his pristine uniform, cocky as hell and twice as hot.


	5. Rescued Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon #4 Bucky fresh from imprisonment, torture, battle and forced march in WW2 still managing to look extremely badass and fuckable with his shirt half open.


	6. Wet Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon #5 Bucky dripping wet after being caught in a summer storm, more naked in his thin, soaked clothes than if he actually was naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW


	7. Bucky Vs. Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon #6 Bucky fighting some random bullies looking glorious like a wrathful god.


	8. War Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon #7 Bucky around a banked fire in the war, a masterpiece of hooded eyes, pouting mouth and expressive shadows.


	9. Teen Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon #8 Teenage Bucky looking like the ur-example for twink.


	10. Old Hollywood Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon #9 Bucky all dressed up in a smart suit and slicked hair, good enough for Old Hollywood.


	11. Dancing Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon #10 Bucky dancing with a girl, motion rendered to perfection. (Curiously, Bucky’s form is faithful down the tiniest detail while the girl is mostly undefined.)


	12. Story Teller Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon #13 Bucky in the middle of telling some tall tale, hands flying, eyes bright and smile a mile wide.


	13. Messy Sleepy Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon #14 Bucky asleep in a bed, covered in sweat and half falling out, the twisted sheets the only thing preserving his modesty, his hair a mess.


	14. Running Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon #15Teen athlete Bucky running in soccer shorts and a dirty shirt.


	15. WWII Torso Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon #16 A detailed sketch of Bucky’s torso buckled in his blue WW2 jacket.


	16. Flirty Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon #17 Bucky drunk as hell with a flirty grin on his face.


End file.
